Here Kitty Kitty
by drippingwithsin
Summary: The toad really does love cats.


**Warning: ** nothing of right now

**Paring: **Minerva/Delores (IKR..ha)...Your face right now (O_O)...My advice: Don't resist the pull of the white dragon you know you want to, you knooow youuu waant tooo. Muhahahaha**  
**

**AN: **This is going to be a two part story so without farther ado let the grossness begin...

* * *

Dark emerald robes flapped roughly against two powerful striding legs and hands tightly clenched into tight coiled fists Minerva burst into the office with her head held high she was going to give this Umbitch (as her students liked to call her) a piece of her mind. Nobody treats her cubs that way and gets away with it. Entering the area fully the animagus could not help but cringe. Pink, pink, and more pink the color was everywhere. From the high ceiling to the carpet blanketing the floor. It looked as though someone had dunked it in that awful stomach medicine some of her muggleborn students insisted on using. Minerva frowned. The walls, dark bashful in color had a selves line across them with varies plates and figurines displayed proudly as if they were trophies. At first the older witch didn't pay them much attention that is until tiny mews, purrs, and meows reached her sensitive ears. Time seemed to come to a complete halt and a beating heart dropped Minerva rotated her head in slow motion taking in the room more thoroughly They were all cats and kittens. _The toad must love cats _The feline animagus within shivered.

In the centre of the room perched on an worn leather back chair sat the toad herself clad in what else pink. "Why hello Professor McGonagall what brings you to my humble domain?" came sickly sweet greeting. The older witch scowled.

"Headmistress Umbit-bridge" Forcing the name out through gritted teeth "I want you to leave my students alone." she demanded in a low but stern voice.

A school girl giggle. "I haven't the slightest idea of what your talking about Professor."

Feeling that famous Scottish ire began to rise, Minerva narrowed emerald orbs to slits "You know perfectly well what I am referring to Delores." The older witch challenged, only to get a full on Cheshire cat smile in return. Minerva glared back in disgust _she's enjoying this_ her mind concluded. As if the other woman could read her thoughts she cocked her head to the side and giggled once more. "Tell me Professor McGonagall is it true that your animigus is a cat."

The question crept into sensitive ears, Minerva's heart started pound, blood coursing violently through pulsating veins in a mixture of fear and anger. "Ye.. she cleared her throat "Yes, but what on earth does that have to do with anything?"

Ah and there it was, that bright flash of victory in those beady eyes. "Well then, lets make a lady's deal then shall we." That sickly syrupy smile spread like molasses over thin grey lips.

Well- toned arms folded over a slightly heaving chest and Minerva let out a ragged breath, nostrils flaring in frustration. "Alright what is it that you want Dolores."

Meaty palms fell upon the scratched surface of the desk, their fat stubby fingers interlacing themselves immediately. "I want a demonstration of sorts of just how this animagus process works."

The rage fled leaving only fear behind causing the older witch to step a foot back. Eyes darting around searching, hoping, for an invisible excuse and lips opening, shutting in astonishment. Minerva, for one horrible moment felt like a rabbit confined in a wolf's den. "I..I have students to attend to." The excuse was hurried and weak, so in an attempt to get away with it she spun around, grabbing the door knob in a tight grip but just as the now shaking hand was about to turn it.

"Well now that is a shame now isn't it because I've heard some rather interesting rumors about certain golden trio scurrying around the corridors at night." the threat was subtle but there. Minerva swallowed in discomfort. She, like most people absolutely loathed to be cornered.

How dare this woman attempt to black mail her. Did she even know to whom she was speaking to? Obviously not. Minerva tried to wrap her mind around the shear gall this woman but failed. Maybe she could flee away from this, this madness that was called Umbridge. No. She could not do that to her pupils. Especially little doe eyed Hermione Granger. This woman would eat that brilliant but naive mind alive. A long drawn out sigh in defeat. "Alright Delores I shall take part in this ridiculous 'demonstration' but this better not be a trick of some sort."

A hum of acknowledgement.

The older woman sent the the toad a quick glare then took in a deep pull of oxygen. She felt her limps shrink and morph painlessly. The pores all along tingled with an almost electrical feel as hair lengthened, changed color and softened into fur. The pitched facial features burned a bit with the radical metamorphosis of a woman into a feline. All the changes were pristine but quick. The whole process itself only took seconds. Now once were a five foot six human woman stood a domestic cat sat on it's hunches with an unamused look about it's adorable furry face.

There was an awe followed by a "Here Kitty Kitty"

Cat Minerva's eyes widened, paws unconsciously backing the tiny body until the tail touched the door. There was no way in hell she was going over there.

"Here Kitty"

Once again Minerva stayed.

The toad scowled impatiently, snatching the wand from its well hidden place, pointing it at the the cat before her.

Minerva tried to react but it was all in vain as a bright purple flash slammed into her.

**TBC.**

* * *

**AN:** Hello my lovelys both to the ones that have been following me and my new sick fans lol. As most of you all know I am known for doing any femslash paring imaginable without question and I DO mean any. Just request it do not be shy no matter if its old women or incest I'll do it (doesn't even matter if its not in Harry Potter)


End file.
